Tick Tock, Tick Tock
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: Time goes slower every time you wait. Luxord, how much time have you wasted...waiting? Xigbar/Luxord -REVISED 2012-
1. Sensual Clock

**Tick Tock, Tick Tock (c) Gunzaimyx**  
**Kingdom Hearts elements (c) SE**

**A/N: [**November 2007] - A Xigbar/Luxord fanfic. This was a request by a lot of people, esp my friends. This takes place during the events of KH2. I'll make it worth your while. [March 2012] - I updated and revised it so it should read smoothly now. I added some details. Hints and teaser smut moments.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sensual Clock  
**

"W-What are you doing? Do you not know what time it is?" whispered the man.

He was forced against the drawers, the handles punching into his back.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock. " taunted the other man. He held up a pocket watch in front of the blonde man's face. "Hey, I know ya missed me, but, hey, I've got a present for you."

The blonde man rolled his eyes. He snatched it and slipped it into his pants pocket. "Another pocket watch, I see.

"Don't be such a blockhead, Luxord. You know how much I want you." said the other man.

"Care to show me how much, Xigbar?" Luxord said looking slightly away with a small grin on his face.

Xigbar grabbed Luxord face and made him look at him. "You think you're gonna get lucky tonight?"

"I assume that is why you are here."

"Are you always goin' by assumptions?" Xigbar sighed.

"My assumptions are always correct."

Just when Luxord finished his sentence, he was kissed, forcefully. Xigbar pushed him closer into the drawers. Closing the distance between them, Luxord grabbed the drawers behind him resisting to be pushed back. He pulled back on Xigbar's desperate kisses, quickly putting a hand on the man's face. "You know, this isn't as pleasant as I thought."

Xigbar removed his hand. Luxord chuckled at his aggravated reaction.

"What are ya laughin' at?"

Still holding one of Luxord's hands, he grabbed the other one tightly and pinned both of them downward against the drawers.

"I actually find this position . . . 'pleasant'." Xigbar stressed out the last word, making an effort to place a similar accent to Luxord's. "Besides, if you're too loud, I can just grab a shirt to muffle ya."

"I am not a screamer," Luxord stated.

He stared into Xigbar's amber colored eye, which suddenly filled with eagerness.

"Not a screamer, eh?" Xigbar slowly removed his grasp on his wrists and moved his hands on Luxord's waist. "Tonight might be different . . . ya never know." Instantly, he threw Luxord on the bed. Before Luxord could react, Xigbar was already sitting over him, smirking in delight.

The gambler's hands were pinned down next to his head.

* * *

**To be continued :3 **


	2. No Gravity

**Organization XIII (c) SQUAREENIX**  
**Story (c) Gunzaimyx**  
**Published May 2007 || Updated/Revised March 2012**

**A/N:** Upon update/revision, I added some more badassness and details because it really lacked. Also, it was split into two parts. I wrote this chapter on vacation. It was a 7 hour semi-road trip. 5AM in the morning and writing cuz I was super bored and my brain didn't fully form. My sister playing with her Axel plush. Sitting in a car for HOURS is pretty hectic. Back and forth drive makes it a total of 10-14 hours. Omg...

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Gravity**

Luxord's eyes shifted side to side as if looking for a way out. Then he looked directly at Xigbar. Could this be his only escape? The escape...for pleasure? But what escape was he looking for? All he knew was "winning." Winning was the key of seeking escape; winning pleasure was the key for escape.

"Have you ever done this before?" Luxord questioned.

Xigbar just kept that smirk up. "On a bed? Nope."

"Then I have a bad feeling that I am not going to enjoy this."

Xigbar's shadow towered over the gambler. "Aww, don't doubt me already, Luxord. I've got the skills of a sniper."

"Skills of a sniper? And what might those be?"

Xigbar chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Luxord sighed in dissatisfaction.

Xigbar went in for another kiss, but again, he was stopped when Luxord turned his head to the side. Kiss on the cheek. He sat up and crossed his arms. "Stop playin' hard to get!"

"Shhh, you might wake the others," the gambler said, as he rubbed each of his wrists.

"What's up with you? Not in the mood?" Xigbar asked finally.

"Not that at all. I just...want to try something new."

"New? Psh... As if. You're telling me—" Before he could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by the shoulders and forced down onto the bed under Luxord.

It was the gambler's turn for smirking.

"Now, we shall see who the screamer is now," said Luxord.

* * *

Clothes were scattered all over Luxord's room floor. The blankets, waist high. Xigbar had an arm over a pillow that was covering his head. Luxord was laying down on his stomach, with an arm hanging off the side of the bed.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. It was loud and hard. Several more knocks and there was a long moment of silence.

"Number II, Number X. Report to the Meeting Hall. Now." said the voice on the opposite side of the door.

It was Saix. He knocked on the door once more. "Don't make Xemnas wait." Then his footsteps were heard walking away.

Just a few seconds after that, both Luxord and Xigbar sat up. "He just said 'Number II! He knew I was in here?" Xigbar said. He punched down hard on a pillow. "But how is that possible?" said Luxord, sitting off the bed, grabbing his clothes on the floor and putting them on quickly. Xigbar did the same.

"He sounds annoyed."

Luxord stood up and dusted himself off. "He always sounds like that."

Xigbar was finished dressing and just stood there. "I guess we gotta report to the Meeting Hall."

Luxord nodded and walked out of the room. Xigbar followed not far behind.

Out of the room, they both walked, footsteps echoing down the white halls.

Xemnas was seated on his usual highest seat, waiting for the two to arrive. He hated waiting. When will anyone learn that. Soon the two of them appeared in their high chairs; Xigbar sitting with his arms folded across his chest, and Luxord with his hood on.

First, Xemnas looked to his right, Xigbar, then somewhat across from him to Luxord. "Number II...Number X... Do explain yourselves." Both Luxord and Xigbar exchanged confused glances. The room was became silent. Only the slight noises Xigbar made when he shifted around in his seat.

"I am well aware of your current...'relationship.'" the Superior suddenly spoke out.

Xigbar cleared his throat. "Uh, what kind of current relationship, sir?" His nervousness grew as Xemnas said nothing. His face, expressionless. Luxord's face was flustered. He just continued to sit still, never changing his position, never moving, not even breathing. Xigbar slightly laughed. "I don't know what you're talkin' about." He felt his own voice quivered a bit. He started tapping the arm of the chair to conceal his tension, but that was stating the obvious. He swallowed hard, expecting a rather harsh remark from the leader, but instead...

"Very well. I have been mistaken. You are both dismissed."

Both Luxord and Xigbar gave another quick glance at each other then left through a dark portal, reappearing in one of the hallways.

"Damn! The hell did he find out?" Xigbar said scratching the back of his head. Luxord glared at him with the corner of his eye. "Maybe someone was a little too loud last night."

"As if! Someone must have spied. Its gotta be Axel."

"What makes you say that? I do not know anyone better than you with the skills of sneaking around."

Xigbar darted a satisfied look towards the gambler. "Oh yeah?" Luxord nodded and walked off.

"Whoa, whoa! Where ya goin'?"

The gambler turned back to him with a confused look. Just before either one of them could say anything, "Yooo! Xigbar!"

It was a young male voice. There was only one person in the Organization that greets his members informally. "I hate this guy." Xigbar whispered to himself. They both looked to see the young red-head coming down the hall. "Hey! Xemnas says he needs you."

"Again? What does the guy want?"

Axel shrugged. "I dunno. He just sent me to get you."

Xigbar couldn't really believe it. Xemnas? Sending Axel? "Aw alright then. I'm off." He motioned a small salute towards Axel and Luxord then took off in a dark portal. He reappeared back in his seat. There, Xemnas was still sitting, but this time, both Saïx and Xaldin were there too.

"Number II. Another world has opened. I need you to—"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get right on it. I'll check this place out and add a little touch of Heartless while I'm at it."

Xemnas was quiet for a moment, seeing that Number II has interrupted him while talking. He sighed in annoyance. "Yes. You understand. Then you may leave. I have other matters to attend to."

Xigbar gestured the same salute towards his Superior, and the black hole took him.

"Are you letting him get away with it?" questioned Xaldin.

Xemnas looked in Number III's direction. "I am merely testing him."

"Testing?" Xaldin didn't quite understand. Xemnas slowly nodded then stared blankly into space. "I will know when he begins to stray off our goal. "

"Of his rank, he should know that kind of relationship is nonexistent." said Saïx.

"That or he really is pretending those feeling exist. The question is why?" continued Xaldin.

Xemnas raised his hand slightly off the armrest of his seat. The other two looked up towards him. "He should not be our main concern at the moment. We must focus our attention to the Keyblade master." Both Xaldin and Saïx nodded in agreement.

"Number II and Number X must be dealt with later."

* * *

Luxord walked down the hall. "Hmm." He was looking around for something. That was when he spotted Demyx down the hall. "Ah. Demyx!" he shouted to him. Demyx jerked a little and quickly turned to him.

"Huh? Oh, Luxord. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Xigbar by any chance?"

Demyx thought for a bit, tapping his chin with his finger. "I heard he went off somewhere, sent by the Superior."

"I see." Luxord nodded.

"Yeah, a mission. A new area showed up." _Xigbar didn't bother telling me? _Luxord thought to himself. "Well, I thank you." He walked away from Demyx.

"Uh, wait. Luxord."

Luxord stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Demyx. "Yes?"

"Is there..." Demyx looked around in hesitation, "—something going on between you and Xigbar?" Luxord's eyes widened. "E-Excuse me? What are you saying? No such connection is happening between him or me." Demyx cocked his head a bit, staring at Luxord in suspicion. "Oh."

Luxord turned to him and placed his hands on his waist. "Just who did you hear that from?"

"I heard it from Axel."

Bingo. Like Xigbar said. Axel must have been spying on them. He needed to deal with him before he said anymore. Axel was already found guilty for letting the Roxas escape, so Axel was already in eternal trouble. Luxord decided to wait until Xigbar got back.

"Now listen here. Do not always believe what comes out of Number VIII's mouth. He is a traitor, so to speak."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Demyx said.


	3. Stalling Time

**Kingdom Hearts (c) SQUAREENIX**  
**Story (c) Gunzaimyx**  
**Published May 2007 || Updated/Revised March 2012**

**A/N: **This has to be the longest chapter. Maybe because this was a really _fun_ chapter? After my revision, it only got LONGER! Takes place when Xigbar visits Mulan's World. Here's something I found out. Demyx was suppose to be dead in Chapter 2. Why? Well, I'm following the game so in KH2 before you go through all the 2nd visits and meet Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord...Demyx dies in Hollow Bastion.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stalling Time**

"What kind of place is _this_?"

With his hood on, Xigbar stood at the front doors of an what looks like a foreign palace.

He let out a loud whistle as he looked up toward the tall doors. "Looks important. I better be on my best behavior," he said sarcastically. He looked down at his boots. It was slightly covered with snow. He tapped his foot a bit on the ground.

Everything was all so quiet and still. "No guards, huh?" He shrugged, pushed the doors open and walked in.

"Hold it right there!" someone called out.

It was a female voice.

Xigbar stopped walking and slowly held his hands up.

The tip of something sharp pressed against his back, making him arch just a bit.

"Don't move!"

"But I'm unarmed!" he shouted in false fear. He turned around slowly with his hands still up. There stood a woman with short black hair just right above the shoulders. She was holding a sword towards him. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Imperial city?"

"Imperial, huh?" he said, staring at her sword that was now against his chest. He looked at her. Slowly, he moved the blade to the side with his finger. You know...you're pretty cute." leaning slightly forward to her. The woman looked disgusted and pushed the sword back in its place, this time pointing it towards the neck. Xigbar stood straight up again.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Xigbar threw his head back slightly and laughed.

Suddenly, Xigbar grabbed the blade tightly and yanked it far to one side, pulling the woman closer to him.

"Do you really wanna know?" he said. He saw the woman's eyes searching his darkened face in confusion. He smirked and leaned in close to her, making contact with his mouth. She instantly pulled back upon contact, jerking the sword out of his hand, cutting him. Xigbar chuckled then looked at the cut in his glove. Darkness and blood slowly seeped out. "Ow. You know, that was pretty _deep_."

"How dare you!" she yelled, wipping her mouth with the back of her hand. She attempted to slash him again, but he quickly vanished and appeared behind her.

"Over here."

She turned quickly turned around.

"Who could resist such a pretty face like yours, especially up close and personal."

Angered, she tried to slash him again and this time she got close enough to cut his coat. "Whoa, whoa, babe. _Now_ you're just asking for it." he said staring at the tear. He disappeared again in a flash. The woman got prepared and looked around. He suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped, and before she knew it, her sword was out of her hand. Xigbar grabbed both her arms making sure she doesn't escape.

She struggled. "Let go of me!"

"Now, do you think I'll listen?" he asked and snickered. "Nah."

She put up quite the struggle. "You're much cuter when your mad!" Xigbar said forcefully. He shook her roughly trying to keep her still. "You might be much _better_ underneath those clothes!" Still holding her, he shoved her hard against a wall.

Xigbar laughed as the woman struggled to escape. "Ugh! Let me go! What do you want!" she yelled out anything that came to her mind. His grip was strong. She couldn't escape no matter how much she struggled.

Moving one hand, Xigbar placed a finger at her mouth to silence her. "Shhh...Quiet now." he whispered.

He was still holding her with the other arm. He moved her hair behind an ear and angled close to her face, near her ear. "...you know what I want from you..." whispering. He grabbed onto her clothes, and slid it roughly off her shoulder.

Her eyes widened. "NO! Mushu!"

Xigbar stopped, putting on a confused look. "Mushu?"

"MULAN!" yelled another voice.

Xigbar heard that come from behind him, and turned his head to look. At that moment, the woman mustered the only move she could think of. She kneed Xigbar between the legs.

"?" Xigbar let out a very small and hurtful yelp. All his limbs became paralyzed and he was unable to move. The pain quickly stunned him, spreading throughout his entire body.

The woman shoved him out of the way and joined her friend behind him; Mushu, a red little dragon.

"Mulan! This is where you ran off to! I've been looking all over for you–and who is this foo!" cried the dragon, pointing a sharp nail at the staggering man in the black cloak. Mulan picked Mushu up and placed him on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but he was trying to get into the Imperial palace."she said, trying to calm herself. She went over and picked up her sword from the ground.

"Trying to get into the palace? Yeah right–that's not what it looked like to me! It looks like he was trying to get into YOU!" Mushu cried out again. "You're stronger than that, girl? What happened to all that trainin' you went through!"

"We gotta take him to Shang." said Mulan.

"What! You go near that guy and he'll try to get into your 'palace' again!" yelled Mushu.

Mulan slightly laughed in shame knowing that she was almost taken advantage of.

"Don't worry." She looked towards Xigbar who was now on his knees, his head touching the ground, moaning in pain.

She walked over to him. She then heard him chuckling and coughing at the same time.

"...n-nice move there..." Xigbar slowly looked up at up, weakness still in his physique.

"Hmph, you deserve it," said Mulan as she faced her sword once again at him. "I'm taking you in."

"Takin' me in? Really? Alright, I'm ready for you." Xigbar said with a big grin growing on his face.

Mulan tapped her blade hard on the top of the hood. "That's not what I meant." she said in slight aggravation.

Xigbar suddenly disappears from that spot again. "Oh no, not again." Mulan looked around quickly hoping to spot him elsewhere.

"Whoa! Where'd he go! Where! Where!" Mushu paniced.

Xigbar reappeared near a wall. He was hunched forward, one hand on his knee and the other holding the wall for support. He was still recovering.

"There he is!" said Mulan, heading to his direction.

"Mind if I take a look around?" Xigbar said regaining his former composure. "Thanks!" he said almost immediately. Before Mulan could grab him, a dark portal formed under him and then engulfed him until there was nothing left of him on the spot.

"No, he got away." She sighed and looked around for the missing Mushu. He came out of hiding. "He got away! Oh no–we've got to do something!"

Mulan nodded. "We're got to find him." Just before Mushu could speak again, Mulan took off.

Xigbar was sitting on top of one of the high pillars, his arms folded across his chest. He watched as Mulan and her dragon run off in some other direction. His hood was still on. He took a deep breath and let out a hard sigh.

"Damn! That chick was intense. It gonna be a little difficult getting that Heartless into action. That's gonna be–oh snap!" grabbing his head with both hands. "Luxord! I forgot to tell Luxord I left! I guess I gotta get the job done. Fast."

He stood up and looked over the tower edge. It was pretty high...

"Going down."

He jumped off the pillar and landed hard on the ground below. Dusting the back of his coat, he stood up straight as if nothing had happened. Looking around once again he took off out of the city.

* * *

"I think my job here is done." Xigbar said. This time he was inside the Imperial palace, staring at the doors that lead to the emperor's throne room.

He just stood there, questioning himself on who that other cloaked member was he saw running by earlier. "Man, I sure hope that's not Luxord. He's gonna slit my throat with those cards of his." He looked at the big doors in front of him.

"Geez, doors don't need to be this big..." gazing at its huge structure. Little did he know, Mulan, Sora and his friends were coming up behind him.

"Wait!" shouted Mulan. Xigbar jerked and slowly turned their direction. "...oh dear..." he said quietly.

Sora lowered his weapon towards Xigbar and approached him, hesitatingly. Not good, not good. I didn't know Sora was gonna be here.

"Riku?" said Sora wiith uncertainty.

_Riku? Who that hell?_ Xigbar stood there for a moment then quickly took off his hood. "Nope! Never heard of him!"

Instantly he summoned his Sniper Nobodies for the Keyblade user and his friends to deal with as he ran out of the scene.

"That Heartless better be outside for them to deal with," he said as he ran right into darkness...

* * *

Upon returning back to their stronghold, he received news from Saïx that both Xaldin and Demyx was annihilated by Sora. This made Xigbar nervous when he couldn't find Luxord around anywhere.

"Dammit, where the hell is Luxord!"

The keyblade user killed off Number III, Xaldin, one of Xemnas' top men. He was worried about Luxord. He's one of the newcomers after all. If he was out on a mission, it will only be a matter of time until meets Sora.

So there he was, pacing back and forth, upside down in the air, near the entrance of their headquarters. He's been there for a couple of hours now. His head ached. He hasn't eaten or rested since his returned. He sighed and stopped walking around. He placed his hands at his waist and had a staring contest with the entrance.

"Waited long?"

Xigbar instantly turned around to see Luxord standing there at a distance. "You asshole!" Xigbar disappeared and reappeared in front of Luxord. "Geez! Where have you been!"

"I should be asking you that." said Luxord, standing with his arms crossed. He looked annoyed.

Xigbar grabbed Luxord's arms. "You got me all worked up! Where the hell were you!"

Luxord uncrossed his arms and smiled. "I was simply in my room."

"What! And you made me wait!" Xigbar just sighed.


	4. Unpleasant Space

**Kingdom Hearts © SQUAREENIX  
****Story © Gunzaimyx  
****Published May 2007 || Updated/Revised March 2012**

**A/N:**This chapter is not anti-Axel or meant to bash him. He is a cool character and fits the part in the story. Upon revising, I didn't change much, no adding or subtracting.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unpleasant Space**

Luxord opened his eyes. His mind was still racing. It felt as if he closed his eyes for only a second, but it had been at least a few hours. Looking beside him on the bed was Xigbar. He was sound asleep, lying on his stomach with his hair untied. His black and white hair hid his face. That fact that Xigbar doesn't snore still surprised Luxord even after the many nights with him. Xigbar just looks like the type to. It was almost charming.

Luxord couldn't sleep anymore and sat up in slight discomfort. He looked at his friend once again. There was something about Xigbar that he couldn't understand. It was beginning to irritate him. For some reason, everything Xigbar didn't feel right. The irritation grew and he no longer wanted it. It was really ticking him off. After getting dressed, he left the room.

Closing the door behind him, he heard someone coming down the hall. It was Axel.

"That guy," whispered in annoyance. When Axel came close, Luxord stood in his way.

"Halt."

Axel smiled, cockily. "_Yes?_"

Luxord only needed to say one word. "How." He _knew_ Axel knew what he was talking about.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Luxord could hear that sly tone in his voice. He grabbed Axel and pushed his against the wall. "Don't play stupid with me," he sneered.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, now. I ain't Xigbar," Axel said smirking.

Luxord's grip on Axel tightened. "Why you–!" That was when Saïx appeared in the hall.

Luxord stepped back, away from Axel. Axel just straightened his coat. "Luxord. Sora will arrive shortly in your assigned location," Saïx said.

Luxord's tension ceased. "I see then. I will go."

"Aren't you going to tell a certain someone?" said Axel, placing a hand at his waist. Both Saïx and Luxord looked at him.

Axel just waved. "See ya! I've got my own work to do." He turned around, back facing them. Still waving, he stepped into an opened dark gateway.

Saïx turned to Luxord. "Before you go, you must know something."

Luxord faced him.

"That _relationship_ you have with Number II. You know very well that it is nonexistent."

"..."

Luxord knew very well. Very soon, he wanted to tell Xigbar that he no longer wanted to "play his irritating little game". Yet for some reason, he couldn't find the time to tell him. For having the element of Time itself, it was almost embarrassing.

"I know. I can assure you that it will end soon," answered Luxord, his eyes not meeting with Saïx's.

"End it now. Delay only means further distractions." Saïx said, raising his voice a bit.

"I know..."

Luxord kept saying that he knows. He knows, he knows, he knows. _If I did know so much, then end it,_he told himself. Saïx watched as Luxord teleported away in a dark portal to Port Royal.

* * *

A dark town. It obviously lacked the Heartless touch. He summoned some Heartless and some Nobodies into town. The more people, the more hearts, and the more Sora had to slay them. Just when he was about to leave, he heard several people talking about gold. Some kind of "Aztec gold" is what he heard. He thought to himself. Maybe he could fool around a bit. Something more to get back at Xigbar for that _one time_. He also wanted to test Sora's strength, provoking him to destroying more Heartless.

He reached into his pocket and felt a small round object. Taking it out, it was that pocket watch he got from Xigbar when he returned from Neverland. He held it out in front of him, watching the clock part slowly turn. He watched the clock tick a slow and steady pace until he ended up staring at the back of it when it stopped its rotation. He yanked the chain up and grabbed the watch.

"I'll find the time...yet not now."

* * *

"Sora, bravo," Luxord said as he captured the escaping heart. He disappeared into a dark portal. He was back in the white Organization stronghold. It was quiet. He looked at the heart he captured. Thinking, he realized that he could steal it for himself, showing how desperate he was.

"Hey! Where've you been?"

Luxord closed his eyes, absorbing that voice which dirtied the clean quiet air.

He then sighed, opening his eyes and turned around to come face to face with Axel. He wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. As a matter of fact, he remembered that he still had to talk to Axel for knowing their little secret.

"You know very well where I was. You were there."

Axel thought about it for a moment. "Ohh! Right, right, right." He placed his a hand on Luxord's shoulder, slightly leaning forward to him. "Ya gotta give up that heart your hiding there, Luxord. Don't want the Superior on your ass, if you _know_ what I mean." He chuckled.

Luxord removed Axel's hand. "I _know_ that. Get away from me." He stomped off.

"Yo, a certain _someone_ was looking for you."

Luxord stopped in his tracks.

"_Yeah,_ you know who I'm talking about."

Luxord quickly turned to him. "Aren't you in enough trouble already?"

"Heh heh. Yes. I. Am..." finished Axel as he disappeared away in a portal, his voice echoing, yet lingering away in the darkness.

Luxord sighed once again in relief. It was surely time to tell Xigbar. With him being Superior to Axel, maybe he can come up with some sort of reasonable punishment.

* * *

"As if! I can't punish him!" Xigbar was hovering a few feet off his bed, with his hands behind his head. Luxord was just standing beside the bed, armed folded over his chest.

"Well, why not?

"I just can't."

"I demand a reasonable explanation as to why!" Luxord was breathing hard with anger. "You are a Superior! Axel is below your rank! Punish him!"

"Whoa, whoa! Can that accent of yours get any louder? Turns me on pretty quick. _And_ you don't want someone like Saïx hearing us."

Saix. That name. Luxord became tense. He remembered what Saïx had said.

_End it now. Delay only means further distractions._

"If I punish Axel, I'm gonna get a thousand questions from Xemnas asking why, when, how, what, the kind of punishment necessary, what does the rest of the Organization have to say, etc., etc., and I don't wanna hear it. Besides, punishing Axel will just make it more obvious from the only two people left in the Organization. How the hell did Axel find out anyway?" Xigbar asked looking over to his friend.

Luxord didn't look present at the moment.

"Hey?" Xigbar sat up, still in midair. "Buddy?" He floated over to him and poked him lightly on the side of the head. Luxord snapped back into reality and looked at Xigbar.

"Heh, where did I lose ya?" Xigbar said, leaning closer to him.

"Nowhere," said Luxord, shoving a hand on Xigbar's face.

"Aww, come on." Xigbar's voice was muffled by his hand. He grabbed it and moved it. "It's been awhile! _Please!_" moving in for a kiss.

"I'm not in the mood," said Luxord, shoving a hand in his face again and pushing him away.

"Whoa! Not in the mood?" As if!" Xigbar yanked Luxord hard on the arm, making him fall on the bed.

"...You always say that," whispered Xigbar, narrowing his eye.

Luxord was just laying there. He looked off to the side. Xigbar grabbed his face, making sure they had eye contact.

"You've been distant from me lately," said Xigbar. A serious vive filled the room.

Luxord continued not to look at him, his eyes looking toward the wall. "It's the missions."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Missions." Luxord was beginning to get irritated. Xigbar was over him once again. This only meant one thing was coming pretty soon.

"The missions? Yeah, right! I doubt that. Come on, what's busting your chops?"

Luxord glared at him.

"Busting my chops! I'll tell you!" He shoved Xigbar off the bed roughly and sat up. "I'll tell you what's _busting my chops_! I grow weary of your silly games!" he said, shoving a finger on Xigbar's chest.

"Games? What games?" Xigbar was confused.

Luxord stood up right in front of Xigbar. "No! Do **not** act stupid with me!"

"Hey, calm down," said Xigbar scratching the back of his head, "Look, Luxord. I really have no clue what you're talkin' about?"

That's when Luxord, himself, realized that he had no idea what he was talking about either. He turned around, to think hard on everything he just said, staring deeply into the folds of Xigbar's sheets.

"You okay?"

Luxord turned back to him. "Yes, I'm terribly sorry. I do not know what came over me."

"I know, I know. You're just desperate," said Xigbar with a smirk. Luxord just stared at him blankly. Xigbar signaled down between his legs with his fingers. The gambler just shook his head at him. _Is that all he thinks about? His manhood?_

Luxord laughed a bit and shook his head at him. He passed him by to the door. That's when Saïx's message repeated in his head. He slowly looked at the sniper over his shoulder with a guilty expression.

"What is it? What's with the face?" Xigbar asked.

"...I am...I am just— tired," said Luxord. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh okay–"

Luxord opened the door. "In _MY_room."

"Okay, sure thing. Geez."said Xigbar. He was rather disappointed.


	5. Synonyms of Gravity

**Kingdom Hearts © SQUAREENIX  
****Story © Gunzaimyx  
****Published May 2007 || Updated/Revised Mar 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Synonyms of Gravity  
**

Axel was shoved hard against the wall. A hand slammed right beside his face.

"Both of you guys really like shoving me against walls. Please don't include me in your secret relationship."

Xigbar raised a finger in Axel's face. "You little jackass...Start talking? What the _hell_ did you say to Luxord?"

Axel looked around, not making eye contact. "Nothing. I never went near the guy. What's going on? Broke up?"

"Shut the hell up with that crap!"

Axel looked towards Xigbar with his trademark smirk. "_What?_ You asked me."

Xigbar sighed and looked down for a moment. His hand was still against the wall. He looked back up at Axel. "Dammit, how the hell did you find out about us anyway?" Xigbar asked. Axel just laughed. "Does it matter?"

"It's an order."

"Damn your rank."

"Better start talking, fire-boy."

Xigbar pulled back away from Axel as the red head took a deep breath in and groan. "Okay _fine_. I heard it from Xemnas." The name "Xemnas" didn't register into Xigbar's head yet. When it did, Xigbar darted a look towards Axel. "...**What**?"

"You heard me."

Xigbar was suddenly confused. "Wait a minute. Xemnas knew about it first?"

Axel nodded. "That's right."

"How the hell did he find out?"

Axel placed his hands at his waist. "That's what I wanna know. You should start pinning him to the wall. Not me."

"Shut your yap!"

Axel chuckled. "So what's going on between you two?"

Xigbar wasn't sure if he should share his story. Then again, what's the point of hiding it when Axel already knew? Luxord wasn't as active much. Xigbar knew there was something wrong but he just couldn't figure it out. Luxord wouldn't talk about it.

Instead he chose to walk away, leaving Axel hanging. Why should he even start a conversation with a Nobody who's already got his own problems; for instance, betraying the Organization. What was he still doing inside the castle? Xigbar decided to leave the punishing to Xemnas.

"Don't ask." Xigbar just walked off.

"But hey, I already asked!" Axel just watched his superior walk down the hall.

* * *

"It seems that the relationship between Number II and Number X has ceased."

Xemnas leaned back against his chair.

"It was Number X. Luxord ended it," said Saïx.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Xemnas nodded in satisfaction. "I see. A Nobody of his rank. Impressive. So the issue has been taken care of. What of the Keyblade master? You said that he is close?" He looked to Saïx.

"Indeed. Very soon he will be within this stronghold."

More good news for Xemnas. "You've done well, Saïx. When Sora comes to rescue his friend, I will need him eliminated. Notify the others of this matter."

Saïx just nodded. "Yes sir. What of Axel?"

Xemnas thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. Axel, that ridiculous traitor. He shall be punished."

"Under what condition?" asked Saïx.

Xemnas sat up in his seat. "He will face endless Dusks until the point of exhaustion and soon... Annihilation."

The room went silent. Xemnas felt this slight tension in the air. It looks as if Saïx had something else to say. "What is it?" Xemnas said.

"It's Number II. He is still a problem. He is under the influence of that false relationship."

Xemnas shook his head. "Then he is no longer our concern. If he wishes to pursue that illusionary goal, so be it. Send him against the Keyblade user. Maybe then he will remember our true goal."

"Yes, sir."

Saïx teleported away.


	6. Royal Flush

**Kingdom Hearts © SQUAREENIX  
Story © Gunzaimyx  
Published May 2007 || Updated/Revised Mar 2012**

**A/N: Finally updated and revised this chapter. It needed serious work. The main climax of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Royal Flush**

A dark portal appeared in one of the white halls of the castle. Xigbar stepped out. Luxord was walking down that same hall. Upon seeing Xigbar, he quickly turned around and walked away. It was quite obvious he saw him.

Xigbar disappeared, reappearing in front of the gambler. "Stop that. It's annoying."

He grabbed Luxord on one of his shoulders, making sure he wouldn't escape. But the man was too smart and turned himself into a card. Out of Xigbar's reach, he formed back to normal a distance away. "Annoying? What is?"

Xigbar turned to him. "It's the fact that you're avoiding me. What's with you? What's with the change of heart?"

Luxord shook his head, disgusted. "My friend, we have no hearts, therefore, we cannot have a '_change of heart_.'"

"Whoa, when did you start talking like that? Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

Luxord looked elsewhere, narrowing his eyes a bit. He looked back to Xigbar.

His expression became blank. "The tide has turned."

There was a slight pause.

Xigbar then cleared his throat. "…What?"

"We cannot love."

Xigbar winced from that comment, looking away. "Why…the hell are you saying that _now_?" Don't tell me Xemnas put you up to this." There was tension in his voice.

Luxord shook his head. "No. I just cannot help but feel as though…This is all just 'pretend.'"

Xigbar slightly laughed. There was nothing he could say to that. It's true that Nobodies have no feelings; therefore, they must pretend they have these missing emotions. Xigbar continued to chuckle to himself which caught Luxord's attention. "Are you trying to cry because that is not the correct emotion." said Luxord.

"Shut up."

"I apologize. I did not mean to catch you off-guard about this peculiar topic. There was something that I just could not understand, nor _stand_ it when I am around you. It was aggravating."

"Stop getting emotional on me, Luxord." Xigbar tried to cover the seriousness of the issue by placing a little sarcasm but it wasn't fooling the gambler. He still wasn't looking at him.

"We have no emotions."

"Dammit to hell!" Xigbar snapped, "—who said love had to be an emotion?"

Luxord remained silent.

Xigbar stomped over to Luxord. "Who said love had to be an emotion, huh? It's all about what we gain from it!"

Luxord watched his friend's random arm gestures as he yelled. He was starting to believe Xigbar was losing his cool. Maybe being without emotions for so long…to some extent, it could drive a person mad. He started thinking how long had Xigbar been fighting to find a heart. He is the second member after all.

That was when Xigbar grabbed Luxord and forced him against a wall. "Are you even listening to me?"

Luxord nodded slowly. "You need to calm down."

Xigbar threw his head back and laughed. "Calm down? Luxord, you need to open your damn eyes. Why now?"

Luxord pushed him back, away from him. "I could not find the time to tell you." Xigbar continued to laugh. Luxord found it very out of character.

"Luxord, the man who controls _time_, couldn't find the _time_ to tell me! That's rich! And here I am, thinking everything could work out."

Xigbar was surely losing it. He was beginning to look worn out; pacing around, his hair was almost undone from the random arm gestures that ruffled his hair. Luxord needed to step in to stop Xigbar's hysteria moment.

"You really need to calm down." He aimed for Xigbar's shoulders and started to give him a massage. He felt the tension from Xigbar decrease dramatically.

"There, there. Relax." Luxord whispered, placing Xigbar in a slight trance. He could never before picture Xigbar say or do anything he did just now. It was odd. For a moment, Xigbar was in a frenzy then the next thing, he's quiet.

Realizing what was happening, Xigbar pulled away from Luxord. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Luxord's hands dropped. "I am helping you pull yourself together."

"I don't need any of that crap! Don't lead me on!" Xigbar back away from him. "First you tell me shit about pretending and not loving, and _now_ you're giving me a _massage_? What the hell is wrong with you!"

Luxord became quiet again.

Xigbar looked up and sighed deeply, before looking down to the white floors. He could see his reflection. "Who said love had to be an emotion. It's all about what we gain from it. That satisfaction—the pleasure we get ain't some kind of emotion. It's physically felt, right?…That, I think, is the most out of love we can get."

Luxord choked as he tried to say something. He placed his hands into his pockets, hoping to find his deck of cards. Instead his hands touched something metallic and round. Pulling it out, he saw the pocket watch. That strange sensation he didn't understand started coming back. _What's going on?_ He held the pocket watch out towards Xigbar. "And what is this? It is all about that sexual appetite of yours, is it not?"

Xigbar slowly shook his head. A small smirk formed on his face seeing as he still had the watch.

"Nah, man. It's a gift."

"A gift?"

The smirk on Xigbar's face grew. "You don't understand, do you? It's a gift. I want you to feel as close to being complete as possible...even if you don't got a heart."

Luxord was stunned. "Xigbar…How…?" He slowly looked towards the watch then back at Xigbar. He didn't know what to think, or say.

Xigbar just chuckled. "Heh, I try.

That sensation in Luxord's mind began to throb. _What's going on with him? Was he going to break loose too? This thing he couldn't understand…This throb in his body that he can't bear…What is it? _The tides had turned, as the knot on a rope came lose in his mind. Slowly it unknotted and released, giving a mind so clear to Luxord that he could finally hear himself think. Then he felt something snapped within him, mentally.

_Finally._

"You are wasting your time. I do not need any trinkets from you." said Luxord suddenly.

"What? Wasting my time?"

"Precisely." Luxord stuffed the pocket watch back into his pocket. "There is no need for you do to those useless things."

Xigbar clenched a fist. "Oh ho! So everything I did was pointless? Is that what you're trying to say, huh? Buddy? Everything I've done to make you—"

"I finally understand what is going on and you are just wasting your time with this '_being complete' _business." Luxord interrupted, but just before he could continued, a dark portal appeared nearby.

Saïx stepped out. "Number II. Sora is present at your desired location. Take care of him."

"Will do. I'll take care of him," answered Xigbar, while staring at Luxord. "I'll make it quick. I've got other things I need to deal with." Darkness formed on the floor below him. Just as the darkness swallowed him up, he gave Luxord one last look.

"You bastard."


	7. Tick Tock

**Kingdom Hearts © SQUAREENIX  
Story © Gunzaimyx  
Published May 2007 || Updated/Revised Mar 2012**

**A/N: ****Well here it is. the**_**final**_**chapter of the story. Action chapter. Xemnas being badass. :3 I hope you enjoyed reading **_**Tick, Tock Tick, Tock.**_** I thank all those who favored/reviewed and all those in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tick Tock**

"_I finally understand what is going on and you are just wasting your time with this 'being complete' business." Luxord interrupted…_

"_I'll make it quick. I've got other things I need to deal with." Darkness formed on the floor below Xigbar. Just as the darkness swallowed him up, he gave Luxord one last look._

"_You bastard."_

* * *

Dark white halls. The echoes of footsteps. _So heavy… This feeling is so heavy…_Walking, a slow step at a time, steady yet hesitant. _Where am I going? _The soft taps of his boots echoed throughout the quiet halls. _Where the __**heck **__am I going?_

Stopping for a moment, Xigbar leaned himself hard against the wall. Trembling, he struggled to breath. Darkness slowly escaped his body through the cuts and slashes made by the Keyblade. The Darkness emanated into the air, fading away within seconds. He held onto a bigger gash on his side. Darkness and blood leaked through his fingers.

"Is this what it feels to be in regret?" he asked himself, his voice echoing down the hall. "Well?" he continued, excepting someone to answer. He started to laugh, coughing at the same time. His vision blurred. Sweat trickled down the side of his face.

He was a bit more relaxed but too exhausted to keep moving. He slowly slid down the wall, smearing blood on them. Sitting there, he began to reminisce on the recent battle. He sighed slowly, shaking in pain under his breath. Slowly letting go of that big gash, he faced that hand outward. He tried to formulate a portal but nothing happened. Eventually he gave up and dropped his hand. "Damn, I'm screwed…"

That was when a portal finally appeared just a few feet away from him. "You've got to be kidding me…That's pretty slow." He realized that it wasn't the one he tried to make earlier. Someone slowly stepped out of the darkness.

It was Xemnas.

_Fuck, I am so screwed._

Xemnas slowly approached Xigbar, with no signs of concern on his face whatsoever. Standing before the sniper, he took note of the Darkness that was releasing from Xigbar's body. After a moment of observation, he looked down towards the wounded man.

"What happened?"

Xigbar looked up at Xemnas in confusion.

_Did he just ask what happened? Man what is going on with my hearing..._

He wasn't sure what to say. The Nobody standing before him was the Superior. What could he say? Xigbar looked back towards the floor in weakness.

"What happened?" Xemnas' voice sounded more demanding.

Xigbar took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Sora... Isn't it obvious? He wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Indeed," Xemnas said slowly. "I just want to remind you who it is that defeated you."

Xigbar looked up towards the ceiling. "Gee, thanks."

"Only someone with your state of mind would fail such a simple task of eliminating Sora." Xemnas folded his arms over his chest. "Along with that foolish obsession of feelings you do not yet possess. It hindered your ability to fight, foretelling your obvious defeat."

"What obsession?" Xigbar hated how he was being lecture at the moment. He couldn't even leave because his powers weren't exactly working. Xemnas turned around to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute! What are you talking about?" Xigbar did his best to get back up on his two feet. He was beginning to shake again from the pain. Still using the wall for support, he reached out and grabbed Xemnas on the shoulder, preventing him from walking away. "Hold it..." the sniper said, panting away in weakness. Xemnas looked over his shoulder, staring at the hand.

"Care to explain what you mean, boss?" said Xigbar, dropping his hand.

Xemnas shook his head lightly in disappointment. "First you imagine yourself having feelings, now you cannot remember the reason of your near death?" He chuckled slightly. "You amaze me, Number II."

"Are you talking about Luxord?"

"Yes. He is the sole reason you were _almost_ eliminated by Sora. I hope you have learned your lesson."

It took a moment to finally register into Xigbar's head. "Wait a minute. You told Saïx to send me off to fight Sora on purpose?"

Xemnas looked over his shoulder at him again. "You are quite disposable now."

"AS IF!" Clenching a fist, his gun-arrow formed in that hand. He held it towards Xemnas. "Don't think I'm like Axel 'cuz **I'M NOT**!"

His back still facing Xigbar, Xemnas drew out both his sabers. "You are exactly like Number VIII; getting close to something that doesn't exist within you."

Xigbar fired his weapon, but Xemnas spun around and reflected the shot back at him. In reflex, Xigbar disappeared from that spot and appeared far back a bit. He used his free hand to lean against the wall. "I'm not cut out to fight him right now..." he said quietly to himself. Looking up from the ground he saw that Xemnas was no longer standing there.

It was that instant that Xemnas reappeared behind Xigbar.

"Then perish."

Xemnas quickly slashed him in the back, injuring him some more. Xigbar manage to catch his balance from falling. He quickly spun around and fired twice at the Nobody.

Xemnas remained in his place. The bullets came to a stop before his face, rounds shattering before him in slow motion. Xemnas dashed forward, almost vanishing, and slashed Xigbar across the chest. Before Xigbar could retaliate, Xemnas gave him a high kick to the jaw, sending him head first to the floor. Blood smear. He was impressed with the fact that this wounded man was still standing and fighting back. He underestimated him.

Xigbar struggled to his feet, gasping and coughing. He knew it wasn't over. He quickly looked up and took a defensive formation with his weapon, instantaneously clashing with Xemnas' saber. Xigbar used all his energy to push forward, making Xemnas step back. He could feel Xemnas' strength as he pushed back on him, so Xigbar forced himself to stand.

It was a standstill. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, while Xemnas showed no effort of trying. Finally, Xigbar received a hard blow on his side by one of Xemnas' kicks, sending him flying into the wall and onto the floor. His weapon fell and upon impact, vanishing into darkness.

Xigbar positioned his hand under his body and began to lift himself up. Blood leaked from his head. Xemnas walked over to him and stepped on his back, forcing him back down with a hard thud. He positioned one of his sabers close to the side of Xigbar's neck, the other one, disappearing in his hand.

"You are very foolish," Xemnas said, staring down at him.

Xigbar cursed under his breath.

"How careless you have become." Xemnas pressed his foot harder against his back.

"You're gonna be the same as me...when you become desperate for a heart..." Xigbar coughed.

"I doubt you will even exist to witness it." Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "My mistake. You are already a Nobody. Very soon, you will be nothing more."

"Sora...Sora is gonna beat your ass down."

"I am not weak." Xemnas raised the blade into the air.

_Fuck, I can't move. I'm so screwed._

_Damn you, Luxord._

* * *

Luxord stood staring at the large heart in the sky. Reaching in his pocket, he took out the pocket watch and looked at the time. He held a tight grip around it. The time had stopped, most likely broken. "How long is he going to take?"

Xemnas appeared to Luxord, standing a few feet behind him.

"Number X."

Luxord slowly turned him. "Yes, sir?"

"Sora is making his way to this location. Make sure that you rid of his presence." Xemnas turned away and faced his hand and created a gateway of darkness. Luxord just nodded until he realized what he just said.

He placed the watch back in his pocket. "What happened to Xig—Number II?"

Xemnas turned his head to the side, not really looking at looking at him. "Number II was weak and failed in defeating the Keyblade wielder." Then he stepped into the portal or darkness.

At that moment, Luxord was too stunned to form thoughts or words.

Xigbar was gone; he was now nothing, nonexistent. Forming a Two of Spades, he stumbled down and sat on the card. An ache formed in his chest. It was heavy and somewhat unbearable.

"...Why?"

The ache, he didn't understand. It was similar to the one he felt before when he was with Xigbar, but now it was just awful. _Could it be regret? Or guilt?_Running his fingers through his short blonde hair, he tried thinking about what went wrong. The ache was irritating.

"Xigbar, you idiot. I really did not need any trinkets of sorts from you." Luxord sighed and looked towards the large heart in the sky. "I was willing to explain when you got back, but it looks like you do not like suspense."

Standing back up, he faced the doorway which Sora and his companions would soon enter.

"I finally understand what this ache is," he continued to himself. "...Xigbar, you were the one that made me feel complete. Your company...not material."

He clenched a fist.

"I will make sure I take _everything_ that makes Sora whole. Everything he cherishes...I'll take them all away."


End file.
